Love Blossoming
by Suninthemorning
Summary: It is official... Olivia Benson is in love. But there is one small problem. She can't be... She is already married to the boy she had known since she was a little girl. But what happens when he changes for the worse and she meets her real Mr. Perfect? 2nd Fanfic, plz don't be mean! :):):)
1. Olivia's Day Before

It is official. Olivia Benson has finally fallen in love with that special someone. But there is one small problem... She's married. You see, when Olivia was a small girl, after her mother would beat her half to death and leave her in her room to suffer, almost every time Olivia would sneak through her window and talk to the boy next door, Jake. Jake use to be a nice boy. He would treat Olivia like a princess and when they were finally old enough, they both moved to New York and got married.

That was seven years ago. Olivia, now 25, 26 next month, was living on New York with her beautiful little daughter, Riley, with Jake, who had changed for the worse over the years, in fact, sometimes Jake reminded Olivia of her own mother, except her mother had abused her much more physically than mentally. Jake had only hit her once, never again. But he was always putting her down about everything. Especially about the job she just joined last week, even though tomorrow was supposed to be her first day.

Olivia Benson has just been accepted for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, a job she has been chasing for years, mainly because of her mother. The man that runs the business, Don she thinks, has told her all about the job. Who was there, what it was like, but the thing that interested her most, was a description of one certain man. Some guy named Elliot. Elliot has been said to be her partner, but just with the things she's heard, she already feels a strong connection.

Now, I'm sorry for getting off topic, I haven't even begun, so here it goes, this story begins the day before Olivia's first day as detective Benson.

* * *

Olivia was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess from just an hour ago when little Riley was in here attempting to make her mother a surprise breakfast of blueberry pancakes, both Riley and Olivia's favorites, but the batter literally blew up in Riley's face, because she was mixing it the wrong way. Of course Olivia was a little mad but she couldn't help but laugh at the look of Riley with pancake goo all over her face.

"Hey Mama?" Six year old Riley called from her room.

"Yes?" Olivia called back.

"I need help!" Riley screamed, running down the stairs.

Riley came rushing into the kitchen, with batter still on her face and her light brown-blonde hair bouncing from her pony-tail except for one strand of curly hair she always left out when Olivia put her hair up. She had light pink shorts on with faded black leggings on underneath and she was struggling with her white camisole, which was stuck on her head like a hat.

"Riley Mae Benson, didn't I tell you to wash off you face?" Olivia asked sternly.

Riley giggled and nodded.

"Yes, but I wanna get dressed first, and I'm stuck!" Riley said, waving her hands around for emphasis.

Olivia laughed and walked behind Riley, pulling the cami down over her head and down the girls body. She patted the girls stomach to get all the wrinkles out and took the hair band off Riley's head, letting her curly brown locks fall.

"There. Next time don't run around the house with your shirt up,someone might walk in and see you." Olivia said, slapping her lightly on the butt with the dish towel she had in her hand.

Riley laughed and ran up the stairs, screaming "Thank you!" On the way up.

Olivia laughed and went back to her work, wiping off all the counters with a sponge. So far the kitchen was almost done, and that was a relief because Jake hated coming home to a dirty house. Just one tiny thing out of place and he would go insane. All Olivia had to do was dry the counters and put about three more dishes into the dishwasher, and Jake would not call it a total pigsty.

After Olivia put the final dish in the door went busting open and in came Jake, obviously pissed, with a bag of groceries in his hand. Riley came running down the stairs at the sound of the door and looked up at her father.

"Hi daddy." Riley said, giving him the cutest grin she could manage.

Jake just nodded and ruffled her hair a bit and put down the groceries. After he was finished, he walked back over to Riley and gave her sort of a half-hug. She smiled anyway, being the total daddy's girl she is and then skimped away, running into the backyard. Olivia just shook her head and went back into the kitchen, watching Riley play on the swing through the glass door that was inside the kitchen. Jake walked over to Olivia and placed his hands on her hips, trying to kiss her neck but failing, because Olivia immediately moved out of the way and went back to the sink leaning over it.

"Man, what the hell is your problem? I come home, all I want is one kiss and you can't even do that." Jake said, folding his arms across his chest.

Olivia shook her head and bit her bottom lip, a habit she had when she was angry.

"Pay attention to your damn kid." She said, pushing past him to the glass door, opening it just for it to be slammed shut again by Jake.

Riley, who was already watching closely from outside, got off the bottom of the swing her dad built for her, along with a slide and treehouse, and walked towards the door, but still kept a far distance.

"Excuse me?" Jake spat.

Olivia bit her bottom lip again and opened the door again, walking out this time, and slamming it shut in his face. Jake just watched her walk over to Riley, lifting her up and helping her on her little monkey bars. Jake laughed at the memory of putting them up, when he was... Different. He use to love building things for Riley and watching her giggle, but now he just didn't care. He simply changed. He opened up the door and walked outside stepped over to the end of the monkey bars and waited for Riley. When she lifted her head up from her feet and saw him she grinned a little and grabbed onto the bars faster.

"Having fun?" Jake asked.

"Uh-huh!" Riley squealed.

She got to the end and jumped off trying to run to the slide, Jake catching her after her foot hit the floor.

"What's the rush?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

He let her go and she quickly ran to the slide, climbing up the ladder. When she was, on the top, she stood on top of the slide and looked over to Olivia and waved. Olivia smiled and waved back, walking toward the end of the slide, catching Riley when she slid down. She started to tickle her madly making her squeal like a baby until she started kicking her feet, hitting Olivia's stomach. Olivia set her down and she ran off to the swings again, and walked back to the door, Jake following.

When she went inside with Jake close behind, she walked into the living room and picked up one of the toys Riley left on the floor. She stood up straight and started to walk away, but Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch lately, huh?" He spat.

"Well you need _someone _to compete with." She retorted.

Jake just shook his head and threw her arm out of his hands. He stormed off up the stairs and at the top he paused, turned around, and looked Olivia coldly in the eyes.

"I'm going to just sit in our room for a little bit. When you shape up maybe you, me, and Riley can go out and do something a little later today. Until then, make sure Riley doesn't disturb me and you keep your ass downstairs too." He said harshly, taking a left into the hallway, entering his room.

Olivia took a harsh breath and fell down onto the chair behind her and put her head in her hands. She sat like that for a while until she heard a door slide shut and little feet shuffling across the carpet of the living room. Riley stood in front of her mother, put her hands on her hips, and then huffed as loud as she could, getting Olivia's attention.

Olivia grinned sadly and pulled Riley down onto her lap.

"Daddy upset again?" Riley asked, the question too familiar to both of them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry little bee." Olivia said, kissing her nose.

Riley smiled, her nose scrunching up the same way her mothers did and suddenly jumped to her feet and ran into the kitchen. Olivia got up and curiously followed after her. When she walked in she found Riley on her knees on top of the the counter pulling out a bowl from the cabinet and dropping it down and jumping off the counter.

"Ri, what are you doing?" Olivia asked while Riley pulled the carton of eggs out of the fridge,turning around to face her mother, and smiling.

"I never got to finish pancakes, and I'm hungry. Help me?" Riley asked, holding out a whisk to Olivia.

Olivia laughed and took it out of her hands and set it down on the counter.

* * *

**Well, just like promised, here is a new story... Please review and tell me if I should continue this one, this is just my imagination running wild, I'm not going to be serious about this until I know you like it and I should continue, honestly I don't think this one is nearly as good, but I hope to make it get better. And eventually something must happen to Jake because I am a %110 E/O shipper. Thx for reading, byeeee! :):):)**


	2. Elliot's Night Before

Elliot Stabler had just walked into his house on this very Monday evening. it had been a rather long day, especially because he had found out today that there was a rookie coming in tomorrow to take in the role of his partner. He never enjoyed having a partner to deal with, especially rookies, because they never were able to handle the job, or him, properly.

Elliot heavily sighed and walked into the kitchen. He saw his wife and one and only daughter Maureen sitting down at the table working on Maureen's homework. Maureen was only in first grade, so she constantly asked for help, but since it was usually Kathy and Maureen home alone after school, they always did it for about a half hour, then had dinner, then finished it.

Maureen looked up from her math and smiled at her father.

"Daddy!" She squealed, jumping up from her chair.

She ran over to Elliot who automatically picked her up and kissed her on the cheek

"Hey, Birdie! How was school?" He asked in a childish tone.

"Great! We got to draw pictures, and I made a butterfly! Oh! And parent jobs is next week! I told Ms. Galloway I would ask you... Please please please!" She spat out quickly, jumping out of her fathers arms.

"We'll, I don't know. We'll have to ask grandpa Don now, won't we?" Elliot asked.

Maureen giggled and skipped away upstairs to her room. Elliot sighed and sat in the chair next to Kathy.

"Hey Kath." He said, leaning over and pecking her cheek.

"Hey, how was work?" She asked softly.

"Horrible. We had one of the worst cases today, the little girl- she was just like Mo." Elliot choked.

Kathy sighed softly.

"Want to talk about it?" Kathy offered.

Elliot just shook his head and patted her hand with his. They sat like that for a while until they heard tiny thumping up above them. Elliot sighed and grinned slightly, already walking up the stairs to Maureen's room. When he got in there, even though it was a complete mess, he did not seem to be surprised.

"Hi, Daddy, wanna play?" Maureen asked, holding up a Barbie.

"Sure, sweetheart." Elliot smiled, plopping down on the floor.

Maureen handed him the Barbie doll that Elliot always took when they would play and set up Barbie's "Dream car" for two people. They sat there on the ground for a while, just playing and laughing and being silly until the clock read about 8:30 and Elliot started picking up the toys.

"Aw but daddy, Barbie was about to get her hair cut!" Maureen squealed, holding up a pair of toy scissors.

"Well, Barbie's just gonna have to wait till after school tomorrow now isn't she?" Elliot asked, picking Maureen up off the floor and throwing her onto her bed.

"Daddy!" Maureen chuckled when she fell on the bed with a soft thump.

Elliot chuckled and pulled the covers over Maureen's body and kissed her head. Maureen looked up at him and smiled a sad smile.

"Are you _really _gonna ask grandpa Don if you can come to school?" Maureen questioned.

Elliot looked at Maureen slightly shocked. He knew that he wasn't home that much but he never expected his own little six year old daughter to distrust him. It didn't make him mad really, just disappointed in himself for not being there enough.

"Of course I'm asking grandpa Don! I'm going into his office first thing tomorrow morning and telling him that a certain little girl wants her daddy to come see her at school." Elliot said, tapping her nose.

Maureen giggled and pulled her fathers cheek down to her lips, kissing it lightly. Once she let go of his neck, he tucked her in just barely tighter and got up to leave. He turned off the lights and shut the door, but not even two steps into the hallway, he heard an annoyed "Daddy!". He chuckled slightly and opened the door a little.

"Sorry princess." He said, keeping the door open a few inches.

"_much _better." Maureen said sarcastically.

Elliot smiled to himself and walked away, stepping into his bedroom. Kathy was already in her sleepwear and lounging on the bed. She turned her head and when she saw Elliot, she let a thankful grin creep onto her face. Elliot sighed and started to strip down to his boxers.

You see, just in case you can't tell for yourself, Elliot and Kathy have a very complicated and weak relationship. It started in high school when Elliot got Kathy pregnant; at that time he actually thought he was in love with Kathy. But time has proven him wrong, they had both changed throughout the years, and Elliot never felt the so called spark your supposed to get with a lover ever since he first touched her hand all the way back in 8th grade.

Elliot sat down on the bed and looked down at Kathy.

"You know, Maureen really does love it when your here." Kathy said, trying to brew up a conversation.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could see that little glow in her eyes more often." Elliot sighed.

He laid down on the bed adjusted himself until he found a comfortable position. He turned his head toward Kathy and looked at her with a sad smile. Kathy sighed and gave him a kiss on his nose, slowly making her way down to his lips. They shared a feelingless kiss for a few seconds before Elliot pulled away.

"As much fun as this is, I do have work tomorrow." Elliot sighed, kissing Kathy's cheek and turning out his bedside lamp.

Kathy sighed and nodded, turning her lamp off as well and rolling over onto her side. They both just laid in bed for a while, going over things in their heads, like Maureen, her school, Elliot's job, each other, their normal stressful flaws and joyful blessings in life until they both grew too tired and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**OMG guyz, I'm soooo sorry it took so long for me to update... BUT AT LEAST I DID :):):) I hope you all like it I am trying my hardest to keep this and Baby Benson updated once every two weeks at most, but it's hard! Anyway, hope you guys like it, R/R, the basic stuff I tell you... Bye! :):):)**


	3. Olivia's Bad Morning, Olivia's First Day

Olivia's alarm was buzzing rapidly on her side of her bed early the next morning. Eventually last night, Jake got over his hissy fit and basically forced her back upstairs to their room after Riley was tucked in and the kitchen was clean. Just a few hours ago, they had sex, no love involved. Olivia wasn't surprised by his actions last night, he often used her body as a stress relief after a hard day or just because he wanted to, but quite frankly, she was getting tired of it.

Olivia groaned and hit the off button on her alarm. She quickly stumbled out of bed and over to her dresser when a low voice called out for her.

"What are you doing up so early, are you crazy? Go back to bed." Jake grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry, but _some _of us have to get up early for work." Olivia replied sarcastically.

Without giving him a chance to fire something back at her she was in the bathroom with the door locked and the shower on. She set her clothes down neatly on the counter and started to undress. Soon after she stepped into the warm water. It felt like the water was on her for only a second when she got out, wet and clean.

When she left the bathroom, dressed and ready for work, she looked out the window in her room and saw the sun shining brightly. Her eyes darted over to her alarm clock, 7:27 it read. She sighed and walked over to the hamper, threw her clothes in it, then went over to Jake's side to try and wake him up.

"Jake. Get up, it's time to get ready for work." Olivia said, rather bothered.

"Shut up, bitch." He grumbled, turning over onto his stomach on the bed.

Olivia sighed.

"Fine. It's not my ass getting fired." She said abruptly.

Before she knew it Jake was up on his feet, toe to toe with her. Olivia's breath hitched from the sudden and threateningly small space between them. She didn't dare move, for once in her life she was afraid to move away from him.

"Look. I don't need any smartass bullshit from you. I've had enough of it. You wanna talk like that, fine. Get your own house and get the fuck outta mine. No one'll miss you around here." He said sharply.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea, finally something good goes through that tiny skull of yours." Olivia didn't even realize that came out of her mouth, that is of course, until she felt a sharp pain on her left cheek and heard her scream echo through the room.

Riley was immediately up after the scream, jumping out of her bed and running down the hall. She opened the door to her mothers and fathers room and she was horrified at what she saw. Her mother was hunched over in the middle of her room, her hand cupping her cheek, sobbing. Olivia caught Riley looking in and turned around to face Jake.

"Well, congratulations, Jake. You just scared your little six year old daughter to death." Olivia sasses.

She turned around, one hand still on her cheek, and walked out of the room and picked up Riley, resting her on her hip.

"Mama, what happened?" Riley asked, pointing to her cheek.

"Nothing little bee, let's just get you dressed and head off to school ok?" Olivia said, walking into the girls bedroom.

Riley thought about her mothers response for a few seconds until she shook her head. Olivia smiled sadly and put her down on the ground. She walked over to the closet and opened it up, turning toward Riley.

"Riley, baby what do you want to wear?" Olivia asked.

"Pink dress!" Riley answered seconds after.

Olivia grinned and pulled out one of Riley's long pink blouses that she always mistaken for dressed, and a pair of black tights. She helped Riley out of her "Sleeping Beauty" nightgown and pulled the shirt over her head. She tugged the pants up and grabbed some black flats.

"Alright, lunch is in you backpack?" Olivia asked.

"Since last night." Riley replied.

"Money for the field trip next week?" Olivia listed off.

"Yup." Riley answered.

"And homework?" Olivia asked, looking her in the eye.

"Cooomplete!" Riley said with a toothy grin.

"Alright, then get in the car." Olivia laughed.

Riley giggled and nodded, running down the stairs. Olivia followed slowly behind her but Jake caught her arm and pulled her toward him. She looked him fearfully in the eyes and suddenly, she was ashamed of her self. In just a few short hours, she became weak and vulnerable because of some poor excuse of a man, let alone husband, slapped her across the face.

"Don't come back here in this pissy ass mood. Understand me?" Jake growled.

Olivia's eyes burned with fury for this man.

"I don't have to follow your rules." She said, tugging her arm out of his grip.

She rushed down the stairs and out the door with a slam and she opened the drivers door to her car. She turned around to make sure Riley was in the car and buckled before she did so herself. She started the car and backed up slowly, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Mama, can we listen to music?" Riley asked a few seconds later.

Olivia sighed and looked down to the floor of the passenger's side and picked up a cd filled with childish songs labeled "Riley's music." She stuck it in and turned on the music, and couldn't help but smile to herself when she heard little Riley in the back humming along.

When they got to Riley's school Riley was jumping with joy. Unlike a lot of kids, Riley loved school, loved learning, loved her teachers, her friends, anything that had to do with school.

"Bye bye, bluebird!" Riley said, her normal goodbye saying to her mother.

"Bye Bye, little bee! Have a good day." Olivia smiled.

She sat in the car and waited for Riley's running form to disappear onto the playground with her friends until she finally drove off. She saw Riley run by her classroom and drop off her backpack and run over to some of her friends, Slapping one lightly on the shoulder, then running away. _'must be tag day.' _Olivia thought in her head as she drove off to Manhattan for her first day, of being Detective Olivia Benson.

* * *

Elliot had been sitting at his desk for nearly an hour, waiting for his new partner to come. He knew he had shown up 50 minutes early and nobody but him was there, but it has been an hour and a half, and everyone was here but her. Elliot groaned and put his pencil down.

"Stabler, cool down, she's just a little late. It's fine, she probably doesn't even know when we open anyway." Detective Monique Jeffries said.

"Yeah, whatever. God I hate rookies!" Elliot spat.

"Hey, you were one once upon a time." Detective John Munch said, raising his coffee mug up.

All of a sudden, a young woman came waltzing into the squad room, looking very lost. Elliot lifted his head up and their eyes met for a split second, and he was lost in a trance. She was beautiful. She had short, dark brown hair that just skimmed her shoulders with matching mocha eyes. Her skin was a lovely shade of olive. She looked very young, maybe her twenties or thirties, and looked to be about 5'3.

"Excuse me, are any of you Captain Cragen?" She asked.

"Well I can if you want me to be." Munch said.

The young woman laughed.

"Uh, Captain Cragen's in there." Elliot said, pointing his thumb to Cragen's office.

"Thanks." The woman smiled.

As she walked into the office, Elliot and John shared a few confused glances at each other and Monique, being smarter one out of those two bozo's, eventually figured out what was going on and grinned. All of a sudden, Cragen's door busted open and out the two came, Cragen looking directly at Elliot.

"Stabler. Meet you new partner, Olivia Benson. Olivia, meet Elliot Stabler." Cragen said.

The two stood frozen there for what seemed like forever. Olivia took in Elliot and grinned an evil grin. She took two small steps toward him and slowly held out her hand. Elliot looked down and along with her hand out, he noticed that his pants started to tighten.

Yep, this was going to be an interesting partnership.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 3! Sorry it has been so long, my grandpa just died from cancer yesterday and we are all really sad :(. But I tried to get I tip as soon as I could to make you guys happy! So tell me what you think and what I should do next... Bye :):):)**


	4. Bad First Day?

"Elliot, why don't you show Ms. Benson the ropes around here? You know, tell her how everything works." Cragen said.

Elliot just barely heard him say that, he was still too mesmerized by Olivia's beauty. It felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He also just barely noticed that he was still shaking Olivia's hand and had a rather tight grip on it, like he never wanted to let go of her.

_"focus! Remember, your married!" _Elliot thought.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, uh... Sure. Man is it hot in here?" Elliot asked, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"No that's just your hot head in overdrive!" Munch called out.

Elliot looked over to him and gave him a death glare while Olivia stood there laughing. She couldn't believe that the squad was so friendly to her, like family. While Olivia was lost in her thoughts Elliot cleared his throat to try and get her attention. Olivia darted her head over to Elliot and grinned shyly.

"Well, uh... Shall we go?" Elliot asked.

"Uh..." Olivia stuttered.

"You know, you want me to show you the ropes right?" Elliot asked.

"Trust me. If you don't want him, I'm always open." Detective Brian Cassidy winked.

If I haven't mentioned him before, honestly it was because no one in the squad cared about him. He was a cocky man, with brown hair and brown eyes, only there because he had nowhere else to go.

"Uhm, well as flattering as that sounds, I'd rather have anyone but you show me around right now." Olivia said with a nod of her head and a grin on her face.

Her and Elliot walked upstairs to the cribs both laughing wildly while Cassidy sat in his chair flabbergasted while the other two laughed at him.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you, Brian?" Monique asked.

"Oh, shut up. Once she finds out that prince Stabler in there is married, she'll come running to me." Brian said proudly.

"So, this is the cribs. We usually only come up here when there's an active case at night and we need a few hours of sleep, or if Cragen sends you up to cool off. But that's me, nobody else usually comes up here for that." Elliot chuckled.

"Ah, I see. So you have a temper?" Olivia asked.

"No, I just get a little mad sometimes when... Ok, so you can call it a bit of a temper." Elliot admitted.

Olivia chuckled slightly and walked around the room a bit, taking in the new sight. She saw a bunch of lockers in the corner and she looked over at Elliot confused.

"Those are our lockers, you know to keep clothes and stuff in. I mean, if your going to be stuck here all night you might as well have something comfy to sleep in." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded her head and looked at all of them. She noticed that there were many lockers over here and she wondered if, at some point, there were many more than six detectives in this area.

"Well, besides the interrogation rooms you've basically seen the whole place. Aren't many boundaries, don't brake the rules, don't break the law." Elliot said awkwardly.

"Oh, ok cool. Well... It was nice spending time with you, I think I'm going downstairs now." Olivia smiled.

Olivia quickly brushed pasted him as to not cause any awkward silence and rushed down the stairs. By the time she got to her new desk and sat down, the captain came in and she was on her feet again.

"Benson, you and Stabler have a vic in Mercy General. Jessica Sullen, 11 and a half years old. Good luck, detective." Cragen said with a nod.

Even though she didn't even notice he was there, Elliot got up from his desk as we'll and picked up his coat. He walked over to Olivia's side and gently touched her back. The new contact sent shivers down both their spines and Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"You'll do fine, let's go." Elliot said, leading her out the door.

When they arrived at Mercy General, there were already two doctors outside of "Emergency" waiting for them to look at the vic. They walked over to the front desk, flashed their badges, and walked over to the awaiting doctors.

"Benson and Stabler, SVU. We have a call for a Jessica Sullen?" Elliot said, more of a question than a statement.

"In there. Be careful, she's a little shaken up, and in suggest that only she goes in." The female doctor said, pointing to Olivia.

"Uh, i don't think that would be a great idea, you see, this is my partners first day, I think she needs to get in the groove of things first." Elliot said.

"Alright, go ahead." The nurse sighed.

Olivia and Elliot nodded and brushed past the obviously stressed woman to the room she addressed them to. When they knocked they heard a small voice speak in a barely audible tone. 'Come in' they heard. Olivia opened the door slightly and was shocked at what she saw. There was a small girl in the bed with many scars and bruises running down her face and arms and a large band-aid covering a small side of her head.

"This is what you have to deal with every day?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded his head and stayed by the door, not wanting to overwhelm the small girl in the hospital bed. She covered her head slowly when she caught a glimpse of Elliot and curled up in a ball.

"Hey sweetheart. My names Olivia, what's yours?" Olivia asked; she already knew the answer, but she didn't want to freak the poor girl out.

"Olivia, that's p-pretty." Jessica stammered.

"Well, thank you. But I bet your name is twice as pretty as mine." Olivia smiled.

"Jessica. That's my name." Jessica whispered after a short while.

"Wow, very pretty. Can I call you Jessie?" Olivia asked.

Jessica nodded her head and had a little trace of a grin forming on her face. She knew Olivia for about a total of a minute, but she already felt close to her, like she was a second mother to her.

"Well Jessie, me and my buddy Elliot back there came all the way over her so we can ask you a couple of questions. Is that ok?" Olivia asked, sitting down next to Jessica's feet not he foot of the bed.

"Does _he _have to be here?" Jessica asked looking Elliot fearfully in the eyes.

"Well, no. But he really wanted to come. See, Elliot over there is really worried about you, and I promise, he won't hurt you. He's like a big teddy bear." Olivia smiled, turning her head around and winking at Elliot, who was chuckling and shaking his head.

Jessica giggled and looked at Elliot as well. Sure, she was intimidated, but one thing she always liked to believe was that you should never judge people on their outer appearance. She slowly reached her hand out for Elliot and he smiled and walked over.

"So, Jessica, how old are you?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"11, almost 12. I like to call myself 12 though." She said shyly.

"Really, that's what I used to do, as a kid. Now all I want to be is younger." Elliot chuckled.

"Anyways, we need to ask you some questions. About your attack." Elliot sighed.

"Oh... Wh-what do you wanna know?" Jessica choked.

"Not much, just of you saw him, if so what he looked like. Things like that. Did you see his face, honey?" Elliot asked.

Jessica nodded and stared down at Olivia's feet that hung off the bed, her legs crossed, making her feet cross over as well. She could feel the tears threatening to escape. She took a deep breath and looked at Elliot.

"He had black hair, kinda greasy. I think his eyes were blue, or maybe green, I don't know... He had his head down for the most of it. H-he kept pushing me down, making me stay." Jessica sobbed softly.

"Jessie, baby, we can do this tomorrow if you want." Olivia said, reaching over and grabbing her hand with a gentle squeeze.

"No, let's get it over with. What else do you need to know?" Jessica sniffled.

"Uhm, was there anyone with you, maybe a friend, brother?" Elliot asked.

"No brothers, I'm an only child. My friend A.J. Was with me, she's 14, but she lives across the street from me." Jessica said, her tears going away painfully slow, but it was a start.

"What were you doing out so early from school?" Elliot asked; it had only been 10:15 when Jessica got reported.

"There was no school for me today, or A.J., well, technically she had to go, but me and my school band had a concert at 8 at some fair. A.J.'s mom let her go to school late so she could see me. The concert was short and ended at around 9 or so, and we were bored so we went walking around, playing games, going on rides. Then after this one ride, Danger Exposed, I think it was, this guy came up behind me, pushed A.J. away and pulled me into an alley. He didn't even say anything, just pulled down my pants and... And..." Jessica trailed off, tears rolling off her cheeks.

Olivia could her eyes watering just at the story. This small fir reminded her of herself as a child in a way. Olivia would always sneak out and party with friends, eventually get in trouble and get a free ride home from the police and then sent home to her mother who would beat her half to sleep, then kiss Olivia's cheek like she was a little kid, say goodnight, and pass out on her bed.

"Jessie, I know this is hard, but can you tell me one thing before I go, sweet pea?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah?" Jessica choked.

"Can you tell me where A.J. lives? She's not in trouble, we just want to hear her side of the story, just in case." Olivia asked.

"Yeah, sure. Uhm... 1432 Redwood Road..." Jessica trailed off.

"Ok, well, thank you Jessie, I'll come by tomorrow to see how your doing, ok?" Olivia asked.

Jessica nodded and waved goodbye as the two detectives walked out of the room, and out of the hospital. Once she was out, Olivia round the corner immediately and grabbed onto the corner of the wall, trying hard not to throw up and/or cry. Elliot was in front of her in a flash and trying to get a good look at her face, but she kept hiding it.

"Bad first day?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot... Now is not the time to smart ass me, ok? And no, not a good first day." Olivia spat, gasping for air as tears overwhelmed her.

"It was how young the girl was, huh?" Elliot asked, his tone much softer now.

"It reminded me of... Me. And my little girl, she's at school right now, oh god what if that pig is there?" Olivia started to panic.

Elliot watched as the color flushed out of her cheeks and he had to literally hold her down so she wouldn't run away.

"Liv, Liv your fine! Your girls' fine too. Just relax." He soothed in her ear.

Olivia shot her head around and looked at him quizzically.

"Don't worry, I was just like you on my first day, there was this little boy who got thrown into the street, these prostitutes picked him up, tried to ship him off to Mexico, we found him in and alley 'cause he ran away. I remember me freaking out trying to go home to make sure my baby MoMo was ok, of course she's six now, and hates to be called a baby, but you get what I'm trying to say." Elliot said, chuckling at the thought of his daughter.

"Your daughter's six?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, what about yours?" Elliot asked.

"Six" Olivia said softly.

"Ironic! What school?" Elliot asked.

"Brown Meadow..." Olivia trailed off.

"Oh, mine goes to St. John's. Brown Meadow's good too." Elliot said.

"Ok... Now that I've got you calmed down, I think we need to get you to the station, let you relax for a few, then go over to this fair thing, I'm pretty sure I know what she's talking about." Elliot said, leading Olivia into the parking lot and into the car.

As they drove off into the city, Olivia kept glancing at Elliot. So many things were going through her mind, how sweet he was to her when he calmed her down, how good he was to Jessica in her time of need, and especially, how incredibly hot he looked with him hovering over her, pulling her close to him. Olivia couldn't help it... She was falling in love again.

* * *

**WOO HOO! Hi Guyz! Lol, hey... Thank you all for the support with the whole grandfather situation... He is really missed where I am, he was such a sweet and funny guy... But he's in a better place, not having to suffer anymore. Ok, so here's chapter 4, chapter five hopefully coming soon, and just a quick announcement... on December 23, I'm flying to New Zealand for Christmas with my grandma (first Xmas without grandpa :() and I won't be back till January 2, so I don't know if I will write or not, I'll see then, ok bye! :):):) **


	5. Meeting and traditions

When little Maureen Stabler was finally let out of school on this Monday morning she felt very relieved. Since it was just a few short weeks away from spring break, the school has thrown short days her and there all over the next three weeks and today was one of the days they selected. So when the bell rand Maureen did her usual routine; picked up her backpack and lunchbox from her cubby and waited by the door for her teacher.

"Alright kids. Remember, parents day is real soon, so ask mommy and daddy if they want to come! Be safe and have a good day!" Mrs. Galloway, Maureen's teacher, cheered as she opened the door and let the children run free.

Maureen's face lit up as Mrs. Galloway reminder her of parents day and she quickly began to ramble of in her friend Michelle's ear about her dad and how he _promised _he would try to come.

"My daddy's gonna ask his boss today. He's a detective!" Maureen announced proudly.

"Cool! My mommy might come, she said so! She's a vet." Michelle replied.

"Awesome! I wanna be a vet!" Maureen yelled.

When Maureen turned her head at a familiar voice she saw her mother standing in the fields do one of the grass fields belonging to the school. She gave her mom a big smile and wave and said goodbye to Michelle, running off to Kathy. When Maureen landed into Kathy, she rubbed the little girls head and turned them around and started walking to the car.

"Hey, birdie! How was school?" Kathy asked hugging Maureen tighter.

"Good, I got a green card today instead of yellow 'cause I didn't talk today!" Maureen informed.

"That's good, I would love to see more of those. What else?" Kathy asked unlocking the car.

"Uhm... Not much. Ooh! I told Mrs. Galloway that daddy might be coming!" Maureen giggled.

"Lh, excellent. Speaking of daddy, I was thinking... Maybe we surprise him and stop by his work. You know, go out to lunch, say hi to grandpa Don and Uncle John. I heard daddy got a new work friend, maybe we can meet him." Kathy grinned.

"Yeah!" Maureen screeched as she buckled herself into the car.

As Kathy buckled herself in she turned around and glanced at Maureen with a crooked smile on her face. Ah, she loved her daughter. If only her father would just... Be around more. Kathy had always gotten feeling that there was someone he was seeing or something, and eventually run away; Kathy always thought about the worst casinerio. She quickly shook the thoughts put of her head and started to drive away over to the one-six.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia just walked into the bullpen when they heard Cragen's door bust open. He didn't look like the normal Cragen Elliot saw, with the stress lines etched across his face and bags under his eyes, no. He actually looked happy.

"Detectives. Benson, how was your first assignment? I'm hoping your the one that's going to be the one to put up with this man over here, 25 men quit because of him." Cragen said, sitting on the desk and laughing.

"It went fine, sir. I do admit it is a hard job, but I'm pretty sure I can manage. As long as dad over here doesn't get in my way." Olivia laughed pointing to Elliot.

"Oh come on. You needed me today, I calmed you down, I broke the ice. You need me!" Elliot chuckled.

"Well I'm glad it worked out. Stabler, Kathy said something about coming over today, so be ready for a-" Cragen was cut off by a loud squeal breaking through the room.

"Daddy! Grandpa!" Maureen squealed running into Cragen's arms.

"Hellion! How are you ya little munchkin?" Cragen asked.

"Great! Did daddy ask you, did he Grandpa Don?" Maureen looked over to Elliot whose eyes had dramatically gotten big.

"No, daddy didn't ask me anything. What is there to ask, Elliot?" Cragen said, both him and Maureen crossing their arms over their chests.

"Well, that little booger your holding wants me to go to parents day at her school, don't you drama queen?" Elliot said taking her out of Cragen's arms and kissing her cheek madly.

"Yes!" Maureen giggled.

"Well I don't see why you can't take an hour or two off." Cragen agreed.

Olivia just stood there looking over the sight and felt her heart beat just a little faster. Man, this guy was good. He was strong, powerful, _very _good looking, great with kids... Olivia didn't know where to end! She just wished Jake could be more like that with little Riley. Olivia didn't notice the little girls peeking at her with curious eyes and the smiled on her boss and partners faces.

"Olivia, this is by daughter, Maureen. Maureen, this is my new work partner, Olivia. You want to say hi?" Elliot asked setting her down on the floor.

"Your pretty. Your like a princess!" Maureen looked up at Olivia and smiled.

"Well, thank you. You look very beautiful yourself." Olivia smiled.

"Do you have any kids? Ooh! Maybe I know them from school!" Maureen shot up in the air and laughed a little.

"Yes, I do have a kid. Her names Riley, and she's six." Olivia said brightly.

"I'm six!" Maureen squealed.

When Kathy noticed Maureen taking a little too much personal interest into the strange woman right next to her husband her curious got the best of her and she walked over to Maureen and scooped her up.

"I'm sorry about this little one, she sure is a chatter box. You are?" Kathy chuckled.

"Oh, Olivia Benson. You must be Elliot's wife." Olivia said shaking her hand.

"Yes, I'm Kathy. So, how do you know my husband?" Kathy smiled, even though her blood unintentionally started to boil with jealousy.

"Uh, actually we just met today. I'm his new partner." Olivia smiled.

"Oh... I wasn't really expecting a woman, usually I only see Jeffries around here." Kathy said pointing her head towards Monique who looked up and waved slightly.

"So that's Jeffries. I'm sorry, I haven't really learned everyone's names yet." Olivia laughed.

"Oh it's fine. You'll get used to them." Kathy could feel herself calm down and actually took in what she though was a liking for this woman.

"Well it was nice meeting you, I look forward to seeing you soon if possible. I'm sorry to leave on such short notice but I have to go pick up my daughter from school, she gets out in a few minutes and I wanted to bring her here to meet everyone." Olivia explained after looking down at her watch.

"Ok, uh maybe we might be here when you get back, I'd love for Maureen here to meet someone her own age around this place. Nice meeting you Olivia." Kathy chuckled.

Olivia smiled and turned around to walk out the door with a big sigh. Event though she knew she was off to go pick up Riley from school, Olivia couldn't help but have this feeling creep up on her that made her feel... Just lost.

* * *

(About an hour later!)

When Olivia pulled into the parking lot of the bullpen once again she turned around and looked at her smiling and excited Riley. Olivia grinned and unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around fully, looking at Riley with a slight gleam in her eye.

"Alright little bee, ready to see where I work?" Olivia smiled playfully, her nose scrunching in just like Riley's did. (Same as cp. 1 ;))

"Yah!" Riley breathed bobbing her head up and down.

She unbuckled herself and slid out of the car and right by her mothers side, grabbing her waist just like she always did when she walked somewhere with her mother; it had always been more convenient for her instead of holding hands, more physical connection. When they got up the stairs and to the double doors leading to the precinct Olivia looked down at Riley who was beaming with joy. Olivia opened the doors and noticed that everyone was there, including Munch, Cassidy, and Jeffries. Elliot looked up from his daughter who he was tickling wildely and smiled.

"Hey Mo, I think you might just have a new friend over there." Elliot bent down and whispered into Maureen's ear.

Maureen nodded her head and smiled.

"She's pretty too!" She whispered back.

She quickly waltzed over to Olivia and Riley with an angelic smile on her face. She stopped right in front of Riley and waved, causing Riley to giggle and wave back.

"I'm Maureen. I'm six. Your mom told me you were six too!" Maureen said looking at Olivia.

"I am six! I'm Riley, but my friends call me RiRi, and my mommy calls me bee, but I don't usually tell my friends that." Riley said with an embarrassed smile.

"Cool! My daddy calls me bluebird, 'cause my favorite color is blue!" Maureen said.

The two small girls got into a huge conversation over Barbies, friends, favorite anything and everything, and all sorts of other random things. Olivia, Elliot, and Kathy looked over the two and smiled and laughed as they talked and played. Eventually they found there way upstairs away from all the noise.

"Well, honestly I was expecting more work than what I got today." Olivia chuckled.

"Oh no. You see, every day a new person comes in, its basically a tradition that the rookies only do about one or two cases, then they hang out the rest of the dat, maybe even meet their partners families. It's just what we do here. But don't get too used to it, your probably going to have a bunch of random things tomorrow. Happened to me on my first two days." Elliot explained.

Olivia nodded her head and took in the information.

"S. Uh, Olivia, do you have a husband, or are you divorced?" Kathy asked changing the subject.

"Oh I'm actually married, but, Uhm... It's a very uhh... Complicated relationship." Olivia said, playing with her wedding ring.

Right there. Right there, Elliot saw it... Hurt. Fear. Desperation. He could not believe it, Olivia Benson, probably the most beautiful woman he has ever met, even though it has been less than a day, was actually hurt inside. Elliot wondered what had happened to this poor, sweet, innocent woman. One thing was for sure, he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey uh Liv? Can I speak to you privately for a second? It that's okay with you Kathy." Elliot said turning to his wife.

"Oh, it's fine. I've got to get Mo home for dinner, hopefully we'll see you." Kathy said, stepping on her tippy toes and kissing his cheek.

Kathy waved bye to Olivia and went downstairs to get her daughter home.

"So... What do you want to talk about..." Olivia trailed off.

"Oh, yeah. Here sit down. I actually wanted to talk to you... About your husband." Elliot said.

* * *

**BOOM CLIFFIES! Ha, Ive always wanted to do that. Anyway... I have noticed that whenever I don't tell you guys to review and give me feedback on my stories... Then you don't do it! I know I don't enforce it, but remember my rule?! No more Baby Benson until at least two people pipe up. So... Review! And I will write... When I write I guess. Bye :):):)**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Heyy people! Suninthemorning... Sorry it has been SO LONG since I posted I just got back from my grandmas house in another state about an hour ago. The only thing I brought for electronics was my iPhone and my kindle; can't write on a kindle and REFUSE to write on an iPhone. So I'm back now though, and the next chapter for Love Blossoming will probably be posted tomorrow, if not definitely this week. Ok, sorry for the inconvenience... But I am back from the cyber-dead and am back in action. Ok, laterzz! :):):)**


	7. Leaving so soon?

Only one thing was going through Olivia's mind; what? why would he want to talk about Jake? What?! This was so bizarre. Elliot sat there, waiting for a response and trying so desperately to get her to look up and into his eyes. There was only one thing going through Elliot's mind, and it was; what? How could I be so stupid as to ask her. What?!

"Well... Not much to talk about... Anything worthy of talking about I don't think needs to be mentioned right now." Olivia mumbled after a while.

"Olivia." Elliot started.

He grabbed her hand and her eyes finally found their way up to his deep ocean blue ones. Olivia quickly looked down to her hand that just felt a bolt of electricity run trough it and back up to Elliot's eyes. She grinned shyly and gently tugged her hand out of his grasp.

"I just want to be there for you, as a friend. I've been in SVU for three years now, I know what marriage troubles are." Elliot stated. He purposely left out the tiny fact that he himself had marriage problems.

"Yes, I know, but I just can't afford to get into this mess. If Jake and I end up splitting, that means Riley won't have a father _and _there is a possibility that I would never see her again, if he filed for and won full custody." Olivia rambled.

"Olivia. For one I'm sure if Jake leaves you, not even a day will pass before men start to line up at your doorstep. And second, it is obvious that you love Riley, more than anything in the world. With custody rankings up to %97 in mothers favor, I think Riley will be staying with you." Elliot soothed, grabbing her hand once again.

Olivia looked up from the floor to Elliot's face. Man, was he good. Wait, why would he care; this was her first day meeting him. No one ever caught up that fast. Or so I thought, I guess.

"Why do you even care? You barely know me." Olivia asked.

Elliot sighed and took her other hand.

"I know, and it's scaring me too, but... I have like this... Connection with you. I don't know what it is, but I think I like it." Elliot smiled.

"I never said I was scared of it." Olivia joked softly.

"Look, Li- Olivia, what I'm trying to say is, if you are having troubles at home and you need a friend to talk to... I'm here." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled at him, he was so cute when he was insecure. Even though he thought she didn't catch it he knew he was about to call her Liv. She instinctively rubbed her thumb in soothing circles on both backs of his hands. Just then there was a gentle knock on the door and the quiet pitter patter of feet was heard.

"Mama? I'm hungry, can we go home now?" A familiar voice asked.

Olivia turned around and smiled at the sight of her daughter grabbing onto one of the poled of the bunk beds, leaning her side into it as well. She let go of Elliot's hands and stood up in a brief motion.

"Sure baby, just give me a few minutes, ok little bee?" Olivia said, more of an order than a question.

Riley nodded and was about to turn around and leave before a new thought occupied and she looked at her mother with a confused and worried look on her face.

"Is daddy gonna hit you again when we come back?" Riley asked quietly.

Olivia's and Elliot's eyes widened at the words that came out of her mouth. Elliot didn't know why, but he felt this tug at the bottom of his stomach, a tug he only got when he was infuriated. Olivia sighed and walked over to Riley, hugging her tightly to her chest.

"No sweetie, daddy won't hit me again. And I promise he won't hit you." Olivia cooed.

Riley nodded and wiggled out of the embrace, walking out of the cribs. Olivia turned around and looked at Elliot with a guilty look on her face. Elliot saw the guilt etched into her normally smooth skin and relaxed a little; especially because he couldn't help but notice that whenever she looked guilty she looked as cute as a puppy.

"Olivia-" Elliot started.

"Just save it." Olivia spat coldly.

Then she left. She left him to think of what might have happened to her. She left him there alone. She quickly rushed down the stairs and grabbed Riley's hand as she walked over to her desk to grab her jacket and other belongings. Everyone, even Cragen, looked up from their work and up to Riley and Olivia.

"Mama, sorry for telling that police guy that daddy hit you." Riley whispered sadly.

Olivia stopped in her tracks and looked down at Riley. She had such a sad look on her face, like a lost child. Olivia smiled sadly and rubbed Riley's head, a motion that Riley always loved.

"It's alright, baby. Come on, let's go get some food in you." Olivia cooed.

"Going so soon, Benson?" Cragen piped up.

"Uh, yes sir, going to take Riley home for dinner and do homework with her, then put her to bed. I can come back after I drop her off if you want. My husbands at home." Olivia offered, barely saying the last part; she didn't want to leave Riley alone with Jake, didn't feel right.

"Oh no, it's fine. It's your first day. But I want you in here by 7:30 at the latest tomorrow morning." Cragen ordered, with a little bit of joke in his voice.

"Yes sir, bye captain." Olivia said.

* * *

About a half hour later Olivia saw herself in her kitchen making Riley some pasta for dinner while she finished up her homework. If she had any trouble, Riley would always call out for help and say the subject she was on, then Olivia would call back with any known tricks for the subject that she knew in her head. This was always their process around dinner time, except until now, Jake was always there with them. Now, nobody knew where he was, because when they got home, he wasn't there.

"Mama, what are the vowels?" Riley called out.

Olivia processed the question and then called back, "Remember, At, Ear, Itch, Over, Under. A,E,I,O,U." Olivia called out.

"Oh yeah." Olivia heard Riley mumble.

Olivia smiled and turned off the stove and moved the pot over to the drainer in the sink, slowly pouring the noodles into the drainer. She shook them around a little before they were fully dry and she put them back on the pot, then back on the stove. She stirred the tomato sauce one last time before pouring it onto the noodles in the pot.

"Riley, come get your dinner!" Olivia yelled.

Shortly after she heard her footsteps stomping into the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl from the ones that were already laid out on the counter and gave it to Olivia to pour her food in. Olivia scooped some noodles into her bowl and brought it down to her level to inspect.

"Little too much." Riley said.

Olivia laughed and took out some of the noodles and brought it down to her level once again.

"Thank you." Riley smiled as she took the bowl and walked into the dining room.

After getting her food, Olivia walked into the dining room and sat her bowl down next to Riley's. She walked over to the foot of the table and picked up Riley's work book and pencils from school, and placed them back in Riley's backpack.

"Riley, how many times do I have to tell you to pick your stuff up." Olivia asked.

"Sorry, mama!" Riley giggled with a mouthful of pasta in her mouth.

Olivia laughed and gently swatted the back of her head.

After dinner, Riley and Olivia finished up homework, then Riley took a shower and went to bed. Olivia stayed downstairs, doing dishes and cleaning off countertops, doing what she usually did before she went to bed. She was about to head upstairs when she heard a weird shuffling at the door, like someone was fumbling with their keys. Just then the door busted open and in came Jake, obviously drunk and dizzy.

"Hey baby, how wass work?" Jake slurred as he stumbled over to her.

"Jake what happened to you? You were supposed to be her four hours ago!" Olivia silently boomed. She could smell the alcohol and some thing else on him. Was that _perfume_?

"Aw, so what I had a couple drinks with the boys, who cares?" He stammered.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe your daughter cared? Have you thought about that? Maybe I cared. I didn't know if you were breathing until you just bust in here." Olivia shot back.

"Olivia. Don't be so stubborn, ok. It was just a few hours and now I'm back. Loosen up." Jake smiled as he pulled a strand of Olivia's hair behind her ear.

Just his touch made Olivia shiver. She just felt so... _used_. She didn't want it to feel like whenever her own husband touched her it felt like he was hurting her. She quickly dodged him when he tried to lean in and kiss her.

"What the hell, Olivia?" Jake spat.

"Just. Don't. Oh and by the way, if you were with 'the guys' then why do they wear perfume?" Olivia asked.

"Oh so now your accusing me of cheating? Wow, I thought you knew that I wouldn't do that. But now that I think about it, god I really should. Damn I'm surprised I actually put up with you this long." Jake shot back.

"Well you know what. I'm ready to leave at any time. Quite honestly I'm about fed up with your shit as well." Olivia screamed.

That did it. That sobered him up. He looked straight into Olivia's eyes and then he did something Olivia definitely didn't expect. He laughed.

"You honestly think you would leave me? Really? You know, that's not a bad idea, I bet Riley would just _love _a new mom." Jake smiled.

"You son of a bitch don't you dare bring her into this. She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve her father to just walk all over her like you do. She is the best little angel I have ever seen in my life and if your too drunk to see that, then maybe I should leave. With her." Olivia let it all out. She finally regained her courage. She wasn't letting him tun her life anymore.

Until it happened again. She didn't even realize it at first, all she heard was the slap of his hand against her face. It stung a lot more than the last time. Her right hand cupped her left cheek as one stray tear fell down her face. When Jake saw the tear he smiled a little and pulled Olivia's face up by her hair.

"You don't talk to me like that. Understood?" Jake mumbled into her ear.

"Get off of me!" She screamed.

She tried to wriggle her way out but every time she did his grip on her hair would get tighter and he would pull harder. She was stranded. Olivia was about to scream again when she heard little feet shuffle on the roof above and then a door open. Riley had been woken up by the screaming. She walked over to the railing to look down at her mother, when she saw her she was terrified.

"Mama!" Riley cried.

Jake looked up from Olivia to see his little girl leaning over the ramp of the staircase with fear and tears in her eyes. Jake dropped Olivia's hair and pushed her aside, then looked back up to Riley.

"Riley, baby your supposed to be in bed." Jake said, still trying to catch his breath from the adrenaline.

"You woke me up, your hurting mama!" Riley sobbed, running down the stairs over to Olivia.

"Oh, she's fine. See?" Jake said as Olivia picked Riley up into her arms.

"No, she's not." Olivia spat.

She pushed past Jake and almost ran up the stairs into her room with Riley still in her arms crying. She grabbed one of her old travel bags out from her closet and stuffed it with some necessities for the next couple of days. She then ran into Riley's room, sat her down on her bed and grabbed some of her clothes.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know yet, sweet pea. But we're leaving here." Olivia huffed as she grabbed Riley's hand and rushed back downstairs.

"And where do you think your going?" Jake spat snatching the bag out of Olivia's hand and grabbing her wrist.

"Riley, Baby go wait outside." Olivia seethed.

Jake tightened his grip on her wrist and she let out a barely hearable whimper. Jake laughed at her and let her wrist go, her hand immediately flying to it.

"Your not going anywhere with my daughter." Jake spat.

Olivia looked up from her wrist into his face, and for once in her life, she was scared of him. But she still wasn't going to let him run her life. She had enough. She let go of her wrist and brought her other one back then forward, connecting it with his jaw.

"Watch me." She said with a shaky breath.

She quickly picked up her back once again then grabbed the car keys and ran out the door as fast as she could.

* * *

**There you go, just as promised. I know its not the best I can do, but I just wanted to give you guys more. So tomorrow I'm going to start writing the next chapter for Baby Benson... Last call for where Carla should go! Alright, keep those reviews up. Bye! :):):)**


	8. Places to go, a person to see

Olivia kept driving. No matter how much she wanted to just pull over and die, go to sleep and never wake up, to walk away from the world and her messed up life. No matter what she kept driving. For that little girl in the back seat looking more confused than ever. Just like that little girl in the back, Olivia had no idea where she was going. But she kept driving, in the middle of nowhere, looking for something, someone. Who was she kidding, someone? She had no one. Except for the little girl with the closed eyes and angelic face in the back of the car. She knew she was having one of her depression moments; where she felt her heart sink into the depths of her stomach and for a period of time she was nothing. But she kept driving. Driving away. She knew this would happen one day, she knew she would have to leave, she just thought she would be more prepared. Now she has nowhere to go, no money, only a bag full of clothes and Riley's things. No matter how bad she knew this was going to be she kept driving away.

It was silent in the car, with Riley asleep Olivia had nothing to listen to except for the streets she rode upon. All she could hear was Jake's voice in the back of her head. 'Where would I go?' That's just it, where is she going to go? She's in the middle of nowhere and she has no one. What was she going to do? Call her mother? No. Serena Benson was probably passed out drunk right now, she wouldn't care anyways. Her father? What father, she didn't know him. She had no one.

Olivia took a deep breath and choked back her tears, she was lost. She looked to her left at the empty passenger seat. Nothing lay on it but her bags of hers and Riley' slow variety of clothes, and one other item. The same jacket she brought to work today. Even though by now her eyes were back on the road Olivia smiled at the sight of it. Work. Where she met all those nice and strangely comfortable squad people. Where she met him. The handsome blue eyes detective. Her work partner.

Then it hit her. Go to work. She knew it sounded silly but really right now she had no choice and she knew that at least someone had to be there, it was a police station for goodness sake. She knew that if she had to stay the night there she could use the cribs. So she turned the car around and began the journey.

* * *

About twenty minutes later she found herself walking through the doors of the precinct. She felt two feet tall when she walked in, with everyone staring at her curiously, like she was crazy, coming here for one with her child at 10:30 at night but coming in her pajamas. John was the first to get up. He slowly walked over to Olivia and studied her face. Right there, on her face, on her left cheek, instead of it being the cute rosy pink that he saw earlier today he saw a slight black and blue forming right in the middle. John gently tried to touch it but Olivia seethed slightly in pain. She felt the hand that she was holding tug a little bit and then she looked down to see the worried face of Riley.

"Olivia, what happened?" John asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute, I'm going to put her up in the cribs and let her rest a little bit, she's had a long day." Olivia said as she grabbed Riley's hand and led her up the stairs.

She couldn't even get to the top of the stairs without getting interrupted again, this time someone bumping into her. Olivia mumbled sorry as did the other person and then she looked up. And she saw them, the piercing blue eyes. The smiling face that slowly turned to a frown. It was Elliot.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked.

Olivia stared into his eyes and nodded slowly. She gently nudged past him even though he tried to grab her and turn her around, and she made her way upstairs. Riley was looking up at her confused when she set her down on the bed.

"Why are we here, mama?" Riley asked.

Olivia was glad that she was on her knees taking off Riley's shoes when she asked that, because she didn't want Riley to see the tears that were forming in her eyes. Olivia quickly put her hand up wiped a tear and pulled a strand of hair back so riley didn't get curious.

"Because we don't have a place to go right now, baby." Olivia said.

"Why?" Riley asked.

Olivia took a deep breath and huffed it out. She pulled back the covers of the bed Riley was in and pulled her under as she tried to find words to explain why she was not at home.

"It's complicated little bee. Daddy and I have been fighting a lot and I just don't want you around that. So we are going to spend the night here tonight and see what we can do about tomorrow. That sound ok?" Olivia asked.

Riley nodded and rubbed her eyes. Olivia stayed with her until she was weary to keep her eyes open and she soon drifted off into her own world. Olivia leaned down and kissed her forehead, then got up to leave. She left the lights on just in case Riley needed to get up and she found her way back downstairs where everybody, except for Brian and Jefferies, who were in an interrogation room with a perp, were waiting for her.

"Benson, what the hell is going on?" Captain Cragen asked a little worried.

"Captain I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt a case or anything. It's just... My husband..." Olivia started.

"Liv did he hit you?" Elliot asked quickly, rushing to her side and cupping her left cheek delicately.

She knew he saw the bruise forMing on her face. She also knew that he called her Liv. That part made her want to smile, but she couldn't because she felt so depressed with the conversation and the fact that she was even there.

"Olivia. You can tell us." John said softly.

Olivia's eyes were on John when she nodded. She couldn't handle looking at Elliot and admitting it. She couldn't handle looking at his face and seeing the disgust that was to come with the fact. The disgust that didn't come, but the love instead. The love and hurt for her that was in Elliot's eyes she couldn't see because she looked at John. And for some stupid reason, Elliot was relieved she was looking at John.

"Olivia... Why did he hit you?" John asked, walking closer to Olivia.

"I don't know, he hit me this morning too, we just have been fighting a lot lately, and I guess he just snapped." Olivia choked out. She was crying now.

"Olivia it's ok-" John started.

"No it's not! What about Riley? I'm never going to see her again, she going to get taken away from me, I just know it! I have to where to live, I'm working a job that has crazy hours, I don't have a babysitter for when I'm called in late, I'm helpless." Olivia cried.

"You can stay with me." Elliot barely said it. You could barely hear it, but it was so loud to the ear.

Everyone turned to him in shock. Olivia actually had more tears pouring faster out of her eyes, crying harder. Elliot sighed and shrugged. He slowly removed Olivia from John's arms and into his own. He gently soothed her, and out of fatherly instinct rocked back and forth from his heel to his toes, something he always did when Maureen and Kathy were crying and he was holding them.

"Olivia it's ok, I wouldn't mind. I already have two guest rooms in my place. I can help you look for your own house, and for the meantime I know that you will be safe at my house. It'll be ok." Elliot cooed.

Olivia silently sobbed into Elliot's chest until she had no more tears left. She crept her head out of his chest and looked into his eyes. Right then Elliot wanted to cry. She resembled a lost child with nowhere to go. All Elliot wanted to do then was save her, save her from all her pain and suffering and give her the life she always wanted.

The next day was quite hectic. Riley ended up staying home from school and Olivia ended up still having a full day at work, which meant she had to bust perps while keeping her daughter occupied. Right now Riley was upstairs, coloring a picture from a coloring book she got from school for free activity. Olivia was in interrogation with Elliot, trying to find the rapist of Jessica Sullen, the case she was working on yesterday. So far she had lined up six guys and this was her fourth, the other three didn't match up.

"So Larson, why'd you do it? Did you just like the way she looked being there all alone with a 14 year old girl or did you already have your eyes on her?" Elliot asked with a disgusted smirk on his face.

"You know miss your very beautiful. Are you married?" Larson asked, his focus still on Olivia.

Elliot tried to stop him from hitting on Olivia but was paused by Olivia's hand on his bicep. Elliot looked into her eyes and nodded, stepping away and into the corner while Olivia took a shot at him.

"Actually, getting a divorce." Olivia said cooly.

"Oh, what idiot would want to leave you. I know I wouldn't, I'd be too uhh... Busy." He said winking at her.

"Oh I think not." Olivia laughed and then went back to being serious.

"Ouch. That's not nice, well I don't know about you, but I take quite some confidence in myself." Larson said, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head.

"Oh is that why you didn't wait to make your move on Jessica? You thought she'd jump right in?" Olivia whispered getting into his face.

Larson laughed and leaned into Olivia's face to where their noses were almost touching. He could see the hatred in Olivia's eyes and he so desperately wanted to punish her. Nobody hated Larson, unless they wanted a one way ticket to the morgue.

"No I didn't have to, you know why? 'Cause I don't know her." Larson retorted as he leaned back in his seat.

"Ok, fair enough. I'm done playing nice, but let's just say this. When you got done with your _business _with that little girl, you left some uh, traces behind you know like... Footprints, ripped pieces of clothing, but one thing you left there, that I know could only be yours..." Olivia said leaning into the table again.

"Is your semen." She said a little louder.

Larson stopped chuckling and looked up from his lap into Olivia's eyes. That bitch. How dare she walk all over him like that, that was beyond rude. But Olivia didn't care, she said she was done playing nice. Fair warning on her part, and then there is that he could have always just kept his hands, and other parts, to himself.

"I'm not saying anything more. Until a lawyer gets here." He whispered.

Olivia looked him in the eye and scoffed.

"You think a lawyer is going to protect your ass you little prick?" Olivia screamed.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled almost as loud.

Olivia turned around to face him and huffed a sigh at him.

"What Elliot?" She seethed.

"Enough, he wants a lawyer, so give him a lawyer. Come on, your daughters waiting for you in the cribs and I don't think you need to be working right now." Elliot said looking at Larson.

He gently grabbed her arm and she was quick on her toes to pull her arm back and slap him across the face.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

Then she turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Ok, that was almost too good for an act." Cragen said clapping his hands as she walked out.

Olivia smiled at him and turned around to face the two way mirror.

"Thanks, I learned it in my interrogation unit in college. My professor said to use what the perp knows at your advantage. He knows violence, so I hit Elliot." Olivia explained.

"I know, I used to use that tactic too when I was a detective." Don said.

"And that, my friends, was a very long time ago. So that must be an old trick." Munch joked.

Everyone laughed except for Olivia. She was focused on the interrogation. She could see Elliot "sighing in frustration" and sitting down next to Larson. She saw him shake his head and just before he was going to say anything to Larson, he looked up to the mirror and grinned in Olivia's direction, even though he couldn't see her.

"Ah I'm sorry man, that woman can be quite a pain in the ass." Elliot chuckled.

"Nah it's fine, I get it. Hey, you said something about a kid? What's that all about?" Larson asked.

"Oh yeah man, she's got a daughter upstairs. Yeah, she's a cute kid too, only about six." Elliot said looking back up to the mirror.

He motioned his head up and then looked down. His way of saying to her, go get Riley. Olivia nodded to herself and brushed her way past John and Cragen and swiftly made her way up the stairs. She walked into the cribs to see Riley laying on her stomach with a crayon in one hand and her coloring book in the other. She was currently marveling at her work. She lifted her head up to see Olivia standing there.

"Hey mama. Can I come down now, I'm hungry and bored." Riley whined.

"Yeah baby. I was actually go out to lunch with you right now, just you and me. Then we could go someplace fun for a little bit like bowling or something. Sound fun?" Olivia smiled.

Riley gave her a wide grin and shot up out of bed and out to the stairs. When she saw that only Monique and Cassidy were sitting at their desks she curiously walked around to try and find everyone else. She found Cragen and John staring at the two way glass and she tilted her head a little and walked over to them. John looked down to find Riley walking over to him and he smiled a little.

"Hey, there's little Benson. How are you?" John asked.

"Good, thanks detective Munch!" Riley giggled, she thought his last name was the funniest thing ever.

John smiled and squatted down to her level, then motioned for her to come closer.

"Hey listen, just between me and you, you can call me uncle Munch." John whispered.

Riley giggled again and nodded. Her smile faded when she heard the door open. Elliot came walking out with a pissed off look on his face. Riley had to admit, he did look very scary when he was mad. He looked down at her and smiled. He bent down to her level as Munch got up and left with Cragen.

"Hey Riley. Listen do you know where your mom is?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, she's talking to Monique and the weird guy." Riley said, pointing to her mother with Jefferies and Cassidy.

"Ah, ok. So I have another question. You know that your mama and you are kinda lost right now right?" Elliot asked her.

Riley nodded.

"Well I was talking to her this morning, and... How would you like it if you and your mama came to stay with me, my wife, and my daughter Maureen for a little bit?" Elliot smiled.

Riley's face lit up and she started jumping up and down.

"I get a sister!" She squealed.

Elliot laugh at her until Olivia walked by.

"I'm guessing you told her?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yeah. Hey, you left your jacket on the table in there." Elliot said, pointing to the interrogation room.

Riley, wanting to be a little helper, shot up once again and raised her hand high.

"Ooh! I'll get it." She squealed as she turned around and pulled on the heavy door as hard as she could to open it.

The last thing Riley heard before she closed the door was her Mother and Elliot both shouting no. Then, for a moment, it was only her and a strange man in this room, and the man looked down at her from his chair and smiled a devilish smile.

* * *

**Bow chicka Wow Wow! Chapter 7 is here! Sorry it took so long, but I'm pretty proud of the chapter. Anyway, good or bad news, depending on the person. I know it is way past Christmas time already, but I missed Christmas so I'm adding a little bit of late holiday cheer into Baby Benson in the next few chapters. And also, I have just started writing a new story about the episode Undercover where Olivia goes to Rikers. Don't know if I will post it, but keep your eyes open if you want to read it. Ok, thats about it, except I WANT SOME REVIEWS! I still haven't gotten any reviews for my latest chapter for Baby Benson. Dont abandoned me guys! Ok, bye! :):):)**


End file.
